Island of the fusion's
by katmar1994
Summary: Kari is a 10 year old girl whose also half human half gem one day a massive wave washed her away to island full of gem fusions will she stay with them or go back to her old home find out! I don't own steven universe only my oc
1. What the huh!

Hi my name is Kari and i'm a 10 year old girl who happens to part to be part human part gem i have a moonstone gem on my left shoulder it's kinda cool but people make fun of me for it when i'm at the foster home i

show my gem let me tell you what i look like i have long brown hair that's kept in a ponytail and i'm skinny with a light tan colored skin tone i have bright silver eyes that people can't stand to look at and for my clothes

i'm wearing a yellow tank top with pink shorts and a whistle under a small pink scarf i wear i also have my red and white running shoes on and right now at my foster home that's close by the beach thank goodness it's

summer break so that means no bullies well unless you count Sam my mean older foster brother he loves to pick on me and it's thanks to him and our foster parents that i ended up with a new life well let's go back to

that fateful day and i'll tell you how i ended up with my new family on the island of fusions!

Kari pov: It was just an average morning i'd just got done with all the basic things that people do in the mornings soon i went and did my chores the last thing i did was water the plants i was so distracted with my chore

that I didn't hear Sam come up from behind me that's when he yelled into my ear "Boo! Sam yelled" I was so startled that i turned around and accidentally got Sam wet with the water hoes he got so mad at me that he hit

me and went to tell on my I turned off the hoes before going after him so i could tell my side of the story when i ran into the living room i found my foster parents waiting for me with Sam who had a smug look on his face

"Kari what's this we heard about you spraying Sam with hoes for no reason? asked my foster dad" "I didn't mean to he came up and scared me i didn't mean for him to get wet! I said"

"That's not Sam told us he said he went to give you a hand and you sprayed him for no reason! my foster mom said" "I did not spray him on purpose he's lying! I said"

"That's it Kari your grounded for lying to us! my dad said" I couldn't believe what just happened my foster parents had once again taken Sam's side i started to cry so i ran out of the house and down to the beach i went to

my secret cove that only i knew about and cried it just isn't fair that Sam always blamed me for things i didn't even do once i stopped crying i yelled out "I wish i could live far away from this place! I said"

That's when the sky got dark and the waves became bigger and bigger when i saw this i ran back to the house only have a huge wave come out of nowhere and drag me out sea i tried to swim away but the current was

to strong i ran out of air and black out the next thing i knew was that i was on land again i opened my eyes just a bit my vision was to blurry so i couldn't really see but i saw images of two figures come over to me i

couldn't hear what they were saying just then one of them picked me up as blacked out again my only thought was "what's gonna happen to me? I thought" and i fainted

Opal pov: That storm was really huge and loud after it was over Stevonnie went to go play at her favorite spot Sugillite and Alexandrite went to spar Rainbow Quartz stayed at the temple while i went to the beach with

Sardonyx she and i went to make sure no human stuff washed up on our home when we got there i didn't see anything but Sardonyx did.

"Hey Opal come and see what i found! She yelled to me" "What did you find? I asked she only pointed to i followed to where her finger ended and saw a small human girl on the ground i couldn't believe what i was seeing

now humans have ever come to our island before! "Awe isn't she so cute when she's asleep? Sardonyx said"

"Oh please this is bad a human is on our island this has never happened before we need to do something,I said"

"Let's take her back to the temple! Sardonyx said" "I guess we have to, I said" So picked up the human and we went back, "what's gonna happen now? I thought"


	2. Fusions are real!

Sardonyx pov: When Opal and i got back to the temple Opal placed the child down while i went to get Rainbow, "Rainbow you have to see what Opal and i found on the beach! I said happily"

"What did you two find Sardonyx? Rainbow asked me" Before i could say anything Opal told her what we found, "It's a human child she was on the beach we don't know what she's doing here, said Opal"

Just the Sugillte and Alexandrite came back to the temple it looks like they are done sparing, "What's this about a human kid on the island? Sugillte asked us" So i just pointed to her like i did earlier they both gasped in

shock "What are going to do no human has come here before if any of them did they would try to attack us wouldn't they? Alexandrite asked" We all looked at Rainbow who was looking at the human only for her to say

this "I don't think the child is just a human, She said" "What do you mean by that? asked Opal" " Look at her left shoulder she has a gem,Rainbow said" We gasped in shock again how can be possible for there to be a

child who is half human half gem I heard all gems on the earth left to find another home while we we're thinking none of us saw the child waking up until we heard a scream when we turned around we saw her running

away only for us to try and catch her but since she was so small she could get away and hide anywhere soon we lost her and began to look for her "I wounder why she screamed and ran away, I thought confused"

Kari pov: When i came to i felt the person who was holding me place me down of what seem to be a cave floor i was really worried about what it'd find when i woke up my mind was becoming clear now that the fog in my

head was gone i could hear five voices talking to each other but i couldn't make out the words they we're saying soon i willed my eyes to open and when i did i got up and looked around from my point of view everything

was so big it looked like a giant lived here only to realize something, "What if a giant really does live here?! I thought i began to panic for a few seconds the i calmed down and turned around only to see five giants behind

me i stared at them for two seconds then screamed when they turned around i ran for my life as fast as i could then i heard them following me so I ran and hide in a small hole at the opening of a willow tree at times like

this i'm happy to be small when they ran past me it took me a few minutes to realize that the five giants we're really fusions I've read about them in a book I have at home called fusions myth or reality?

"I thought they we're just stories and that they didn't exist, I said quietly so they didn't hear me soon i left my hiding place and ran back to the beach i did so carefully so i wouldn't caught by the fusions i turned a corner

only to run into someone when i looked up i saw a teenage girl that looked to be the same age as Sam when she looked me i quickly backed away from her "I'm sorry i didn't mean to knock you down! I said"

"I'ts ok it was just accident my name is Stevonnie what's your name? the girl asked me" "My name is Kari it's nice to meet you! I said to her with a smile" My smile faded when I heard some one shout

"Hey Stevonnie found the kid! said a soft but smooth voice" We both turned and saw the fusions heading our way I looked Stevonnie and said " We have to run before they catch us! I said to her"

She looked at me confused "Why do need to run these guys are my friends, She said to me" that's when i realized she's a fusion too before i could get away the fusion with a ponytail picked me up so i couldn't run

"Put me down please don't hurt me! I shouted" "Why would we hurt you little one? the fusion with rainbow hair asked me" "I've heard the fusions don't like us humans and love to hurt us! I said"

Suddenly they all started to laugh at what i said, "Oh you silly little human we aren't going to hurt you,said the rainbow haired fusion" "Um who are you guys? I asked Stevonnie answered my qusetion

"Well you already know me so these are my friends the fusion holding you is Opal, Next to her is Sardonyx, Sugillte is to her Alexandrite is the one behind me and this is Rainbow Quartz our leader said Stevonnie"

"Oh well my name is Kari and if your not going to hurt me what are you gonna do with me? I asked" "It's nice to meet you Kari as for your question you'll have to stay here on our island with us, Rainbow said"

After she said that I passed out again my last thought was "What am i gonna do now? I thought?


	3. This can't be happening!

Stevonnie pov: I can't believe what just happened all Rainbow did was tell Kari that she has to stay with us on the island and then Kari passed out i really don't get why she did that humans are so confusing to me even

though i look like one but oh well maybe it'll be nice having Kari around we can have so much fun together I was soon brought out of my thoughts by Opal who was really upset by the news i don't get it what's so bad

about having a human here? "Rainbow you can't be serious about having this human stay on the island are you? Opal asked Rainbow" "Yes Opal i am you know what would happen if Kari we're to leave the island,She said"

"Um Opal i think it would be best if you gave Kari to me,I said to Opal" "What, why? She asked me" "Because it looks like you don't want to hold her anymore, I said" "Oh here you hold her,Opal said before she left

that's when i realized something we fusions have no idea how to take care of a kid much less a human kid so i asked Rainbow what we should do when i told her my realization so she said that she would grow food for Kari

So after the others left i went back to the temple and i went to my room the i set Kari on the extra bed i have a feeling that she'd rather be the one fusion who looks like a human that's when i saw the gem on her left

shoulder i'm pretty sure this means she's only half human half gem i then noticed Kari is crying in her sleep was this normal for humans i didn't know so i went to get Rainbow she would know since she's been around

humans before i ran out of my room to find her but didn't think that Kari would try to escape from us when she woke up, and that's kinda what happened.

Kari pov: I can't believe what that fusion said to me they we're gonna keep me here not if i could help it i need to get home even if i have mean family i still love them so when i woke up i was on a bed in one of the fusion's rooms i was alone in here this is my chance to escape thankfully the door was opened so i ran out as soon as i knew the coast was clear that's when i ran into the forest and didn't look back! I knew i had to hurry and find a way off the island before anyone saw that i was missing hopefully i would be long gone by the time they noticed boy was i wrong about that!

Stevonnie pov: When Rainbow and i got back to my room we saw that Kari was gone she must have left after i did so we rounded up the others and started to search for her i can't believe she would do this again but i can understand Kari was on an island with people who look like giants to her and she was really scared but i'll help her see we fusions aren't so bad and we aren't something to scared of the others all thought the same thing soon i came into a clearing next to a cave and heard some one singing when i saw who it was i realized it was Kari she was singing a sad but pretty song i started to cry as i heard her sing!

Kari pov: I got to the beach but it was no use i couldn't find anything i could use to get off the island so i decided to hide out in a cave i worry about food later it's not fair i just wanted go home not be kept prisoner on an island full of fusions soon i took my mini harp out of my gem and played my favorite song called song of the earth and i started to sing

" _Our mother calls out to us, singing a song of the earth. Her melodies will teach us, truth_ _beyond this life"._

 _"Many will not hear her call, choosing to close their hearts. Though truths be told through music, silence loathes them all"._

 _"And though my journey is long, and our sacrifices never seem to cease, I cannot stop singing. The earth has blessed me with song. So I choose sing through my suffering, only death can silence me the music must be sung._

 _The burden's of honesty's 'ours', we bare it alone in our hearts. We've heard the truth in music, try to tell them all". "Many still choose not to hear, even with questions made clear. Their comfort lies in silence, and our songs they fear._

 _And though our journey is long and our sacrifices never seem to cease we cannot stop singing. The earth has blessed us in song so we choose to sing through our suffering, we'll be heard through harmony. the music must be sung! Even alone i must sing the song of the_ earth!".I sang out that last note and began to cry even harder till i fell asleep.

Stevonnie pov: "Oh Kari don't worry we'll make sure you're happy here on our island i promise, I said out loud'


	4. What can we do for you?

Rainbow pov: Opal, Sardonyx, Sugillite, Alexandrite and I were all back at the temple waiting for Stevonnie to come back so we could come with a plan to find Kari when Stevonnie came back and was holding Kari she

then told us what happened that's when we realized that to the child it looked like we we're keeping her prisoner even though that was not our intent i told Stevonnie to give Kari to me when she did i took her to my room

and sat down on my bed while still holding Kari she looked so sad with tears coming down her face i started to run one my hands through Kari's hair and to my surprise she leaned into my touch and moved closer to me she is just so adorable i couldn't help but smile i then had decided to become like a mother to Kari and show her that we fusions won't hurt her it'll be nice to have her with us and hopefully she'll begin to see as her new family!

Kari pov: I don't know who was holding me this time but whoever it was had a gentle touch as they were running a hand through my hair i leaned into the touch it felt like how my foster mom would when she was trying to calm me down during a thunder storm since i'm scared of storms soon i decided it was time to wake up when i opened my eyes i didn't think i would be face to face with the fusion who said i to stay on the island

I struggled to get away from her but she held me tightly but gently so she wouldn't hurt me "Why are you trying to stop me from going home? I asked her"

"It's so you won't tell anyone about us but we promise to make you happy while your here,said Rainbow" "No! I want to go home back to my family! I shouted"

"Kari please just listen to me we won't hurt you and we can be your family now I can teach you about gem kind as well as fusion kind,Rainbow said" I was pretty curious about my gem side i only knew some things

about them from what the school taught i even learned how to summon my weapon which is a silver katana sword it's a good thing i learned how to use it so i wouldn't hurt anyone but fusion kind i knew what they were

like fusions didn't like humans so they tried to hurt us like this one fusion whose name is Malachite i heard she tried to destroy my home town a long time ago before she was stopped but for some reason these fusions

didn't want to hurt me i was so confused by them but what made my eyes widen was what Rainbow had said to me fusions becoming my new family no way will that ever happen and i wasn't going to let it!

"Fine i'll stay here but there's no way you'll ever be able to replace my family understand ,I said" Rainbow looked a little sad about what i said but soon smiled that i had accepted my fate to stay on the island but at that moment i made a silent vow not to get attached to the fusions because if that were to happen i would only feel heartache later if and when they decided to stab me in the back!

Rainbow pov: It's been a few days since Kari had accepted the island as her new home she always ate the food that was given to her she never talked to any of us and would always stay away from us i was beginning to

get worried about about Kari what if we never see her smile again well i was wrong about her not smiling again because just walked by a clearing i saw Kari spying on Sardonyx and Stevonnie from behind a tree it was

then i saw why she staring at them Sardonyx was doing a magic trick and Kari was looking at her with a happy look on her face then she smiled that's when i got an idea if we did something that made Kari happy then

maybe she would start to warm up to us that night at the temple while Kari was asleep i told the others my idea everyone and they all agreed even Opal who didn't want Kari here i guess she warmed up to the idea of

having a human on the island so that's good! Stevonnie had decided to go first which was a good choice since she looked more like a human and Kari would probable warm up to her first so we'll take turns getting to know our new family member even if Kari doesn't think of as her new family we'll still be her new family no matter what!

"So Stevonnie what will you do with Kari tomorrow? I asked her" "I don't know maybe something that involves music since she was singing when i found her,She said" Now that was interesting to know maybe Kari will

preform for us some time it would be amazing to hear her sing i'll need to think of what i'm going to do to make Kari happy one thing's for sure i make sure she smiles all the time and that she's happy here on her new home!


	5. Hanging out with you

Stevonnie pov: The next morning i woke up early and went to my favorite spot to set up a stage for me and Kari to use i was going to help Kari warm up to us by using something she likes to do i thought back to the song

i heard her singing i wonder what she was thinking about at the time was she thinking about her home her family or friends or maybe she was just letting her sadness out through her music after i was done with the stage

i went back to the temple and saw Kari already awake today she was wearing a purple tank top with white stars on it with a pink skirt along with a pink vest over the tank top and a white bow around her neck i went up to her,

"Hey Kari you and me are gonna hang out today ok, I said" "Um alright but why? she asked me" "It's because i want to get to know you, I told her" I really did want to get know her so we left the temple and i took her to where the stage was she started to smile i told her i needed help learning to sing so Kari agreed to help me she taught me a song by her favorite band called LoliRock the song is called Revolution!

[play revolution from lolirock] It was a really fun song to learn Kari even taught me the dance that goes with the song after that i asked her about her life before she came to the island she told me about her family and

about how her brother likes to pick on her and how he gets Kari into trouble even though she didn't do anything wrong she also told me kids in her class at school make fun of her gem so she hide's it from people unless she's at home we talked all day we went back to the temple Kari had gone back to her room after she ate and went to bed i think i got her to come out of her shell a little bit but i'm not sure.

Kari pov: I was surprised that Stevonnie wanted to hang out with me but we did i taught her to sing by teaching her a song by my favorite band and i taught her the dance it was fun soon we started to talk i told her about my life back home so told her about she must have been surprised by the fact that i hide my gem from the kids i go to school with anyway i went to bed after i ate and thought as though some weight had been lifted off me maybe it was ok to let my guard down just a bit i wonder what's gonna happen tomorrow?

Sugillite pov: So today it was my turn to get to know the kid, i wanted to if she could fight so I took Kari to where i spar and set up some obstacles for her she then summoned her weapon and started to take down everything she thrown her way she's good at fighting i'm impressed then we talked for a bit then i had switched places with Alexandrite, she and Kari went to the beach to do something i think the kid had fun but i don't know for sure.

Alexandrite pov: I took Kari down to the beach she started to look for sea shells she could use to make something i sat back and watched her she seemed to smile at the ones she found then Kari came up to me and gave me sea shell i wondered why so she told me that was a lucky shell that would bring good luck to the person holding it i was surprised that she would give me something i said thank you to her and she went back to finding more shells while blushing i thought she looked cute like that.

Kari pov: So today i hung out with Sugillite and Alexandrite first i showed my fighting skills to Sugillite and went to the beach with Alexandrite i gave her a lucky shell to her after she said thank you to me i went to look for more shells while blushing when we got back to the temple i went to my room and began to make a star shape good luck charm i had a feeling i would be needing it i don't know though but oh well i learned to always trust your feelings so i do!

Sardonyx pov: I'm so happy because i get to play with Kari i can show her so many wonderful things when i went to get her she was at the temple entrance staring off into space so i picked her up which startled her but she calmed down soon we went into the clearing i was at before with Stevonnie and did some of my magic tricks Kari was smiling and laughing it warmed my heart to she her so happy we had so much fun soon i switched places with Opal i hope she gets Kari to smile like i did!

Opal pov: I went and Kari from Sardonyx Kari seemed to have fun with her I took her to my favorite cherry blossom tree and i started to tell Kari stories she was pretty into them after that Kari told me stories that she made up herself but that was alright i was amazed by her creativity to make up stories like she did i loved the story of the two spies who fell in love it was the bests story i ever heard soon it was time to head back home Kari fell asleep so i carried her back and placed her in her bed then went back to my room i smiled about how much fun i had today tomorrow Rainbow will get to know Kari i hope it goes well.


	6. Can we really be friends?

Rainbow pov: Today is my turn to spend the day with Kari it's going to be so much fun! The others told me about the fun things they did with Kari and I hope she'll smile for me if I can make her happy so I went to get Kari today she was wearing a pink shirt with a white stripe in the middle and yellow shorts with a brown belt going around it and her usual shoes as I got closer to her I heard singing a song called way out the opening theme for a show called Miles from tomorrowland since Kari is 10 it's only natural she'd like cartoon shows like that anyways when she was done singing I told her we would be hanging out today to say she was really shocked would be an understatement alright.

"So Rainbow what do you have in mind for us to do? Kari asked me" "I'm going to help you learn what you couldn't about gem kind and fusion kind at your school, I told her." So I took Kari to a cave with all kinds of gem writing and began telling her all sorts of things like why the gems left earth and why we fusions lived on an island the gems left earth because humans couldn't understand them and their culture and the humans really didn't like it when humans and gems would fall in love and have half human half gem kids that had struck a nerve in Kari she must have felt this way for a long time i also told her why we fusion's live on this island it was because the humans saw us a threat after what a fusion named Malachite did on the mainland Kari was horrified when I told her that all humans wanted us destroyed so we all moved to a remote island.

Kari pov: I can't believe humans had made the gems leave earth and wanted to destroy all fusions this is outrages I thought all gems left because they wanted to not because they were forced to and the same thing for fusion's that's just not fair or right and...what am I thinking?! I can't believe I let my guard down and got attached to the fusion's this can't be happening and yet it did I let them in even though I said I wouldn't but I did and couldn't stop it like I should have this is bad if I get attached anymore it'll just end with me getting my heart shattered like I did before! But something told me it was alright to let them in that I should let these guys become my new family I mean they better then my foster family we all got along and no one blamed me for something I didn't do maybe just maybe I'll finally feel the love of a family like I always wanted!

Rainbow pov: I was surprised when Kari apologized to me for what she said about us replacing her family she told me we could become her new family I was so happy that I picked Kari up and hugged her she was startled by my actions but smiled and hugged me back this was the best day of my life when we got back to the temple I told the others the good news this was cause for celebration so we had a party and we we're surprised when Kari, Stevonnie and Opal got on stage and started to a song from Kari's favorite band LoliRock [play celebrate from LoliRock] We all had a wonderful time but while we're having fun we didn't know that someone was spying on us.

Malachite pov: I was watching those silly traitors having fun with that little halfling brat it was because of her kind that I was nearly destroyed so came up with a plan to kidnap the brat and show her that we fusion's should rule this planet instead of humans "This is gonna be good! I thought" Soon the party was over and everyone fell asleep under the stars once everyone was fast asleep no one heard an evil fusion come up and kidnap Kari she tried to scream but she couldn't Kari was then taken to Malachite's lair where she was put in a cage and was really scared because this was the fusion who tried to destroy her home!

"So now that I have you I think it's time to teach you a lesson as to why your kind shouldn't exist! I shouted" "What do you mean I didn't do anything to you! The brat said to me"

"That maybe so but it was both your human and gem kind that tried to destroy me little halfling, I said to her" Soon I began to torture her and make her scream I did this to her for a few hours and hearing her scream was music to my ears!

Kari pov: I can't believe this happened the pain I was feeling was intense I want my family I don't want to be in pain anymore so I started to pray that my family would find me and save my while I was praying I didn't see my good luck charm glowing and sent my thoughts to the fusion's that I had come to accept as my new loving family I really need them now more then ever!

Third person pov: Kari's family was still fast asleep when they all heard Kari's voice inside their dreams "Everyone please help me I need you Malachite has captured me and is torturing me please you must save me!Kari said" Everyone woke up with a start they all looked at each other and nodded their heads they all ran to help save her from Malachite when they got to where Kari was the all gasped in shock at the state they saw her in they became mad and made a plan of attack Alexandrite and Sugillite we're to distract Malachite while Opal and Sardonyx got Kari out of the cage once then Rainbow would heal her then Stevonnie would get Kari to a safe place they put their plan into action and rescued Kari before Stevonnie could get her out of there Malachite stopped her and grabbed Kari only to throw her into the side of the wall everyone heard a sicking crack sound that came from Kari she screamed in pain before she passed out her family became outraged by what happened and went into a tizzy!

Rainbow pov: Once we defeated Malachite we all rushed over to Kari and saw just how badly she was hurt this was all my fault if only I hadn't insisted that Kari had to stay here she wouldn't be like this she wouldn't be hurt we all ran back to the temple and I put Kari in the healing spring we have I held her so she wouldn't drown her injuries healed but she didn't wake up we we're really worried!

"What if she doesn't wake up?! we all thought"


	7. Starting over in a new family!

Kari pov: I felt like I was floating in an endless abyss of nothingness but when I opened my eyes I found myself in front of a castle made of crystal so I got up and went in as soon as I reached a garden I heard singing so I started to follow it that's when I saw a beautiful woman with long silver hair that was braided she was wearing a long white dress that was flowing as she walked I went up to her and tugged on her dress she was surprised when she turned around and saw me we both gasped in shock I had seen this person before it was my mother Moonstone she and I looked at each other in total shock, I then ran to her and hugged her!

"Mommy! It's you I can't believe it! I shouted" "Kari it's you I'm so happy to see you what are you doing here? Mom asked me" So I told her everything she was upset when I told her what Malachite did to me but was happy to know that my friends saved me I was worried that Mom would feel like I replaced her with Rainbow so I didn't say anything but it turns out I didn't have to because she knew already.

"Kari I knew that Rainbow wanted to become like a mother for you so I let her, Mom said" "But why I didn't want anyone to replace you! I said" Mom told me she saw how Rainbow and the others we're treating me while I was on the island and that they wanted to become my new family she also told me that she had visited everyone in their dreams and helped them to find me and that she had been the one to send me to the island because she heard my wish needless to say I was stunned to learn this but at the same time I was happy to know that Mom wanted to give me a better life it was comforting to know just how much she cared for me!

"Mom thank you so much for sending me to the island, I said" You're welcome baby girl but I think it's time for you to go back, Mom said" At first I was worried she'd send me back to my foster family when suddenly I heard crying then it hit me the crying was coming from my friends they we're sad about something and I just had to find out soon everything went black and when I opened my eyes again I saw everyone was gathered around me but they we're still crying I wonder why?

"Hey why are you guys crying? I asked" They all stopped and looked at me relief filling their eyes and they smiled then hugged me gently then they told me why they we're crying they thought that I had died so I told them what had happened to and that I talked with my mom and boy we're they surprised when I told them what Mom had told me soon we all went back to the temple I told everyone that I wanted to stay and become part of their family and they all smiled!

"Kari we're so happy to hear you say that! Sardonyx said" "Kiddo your really gonna have a blast with us! Sugilite said"

"This is gonna be so much fun I've always wanted a little sister! Stevonnie said" "This will be a really good thing to happen, said Alexandrite"

"We can learn so much from each other, said Opal" "Oh Kari I'm really glad to hear you say that but are you sure? asked Rainbow"

"I'm sure and please Rainbow don't blame yourself over what happened it wasn't your fault! I said to her" She smiled that I didn't blame her and I didn't because if my near death experience hadn't happened then I wouldn't have gotten to see my Mom and I wouldn't have gotten closer to the fusion's and admitted I wanted them as my new family over the next few days I became close to my new family that I realized I wouldn't trade them for anything else in the world I love my new family so much and I happy to be with them I now know it's alright to let them in and smile around them so now I'm living a good life with those who care about me and don't think of me as a freak the end!

 **[Any and all songs I used don't belong to me and neither does the cartoon I talked** about!]


End file.
